Quinn My Best Friend ,My Nightmare ,My Crush
by nmoKor508
Summary: It was one kiss between her best friend and a loser that alerted Quinn that she was losing what is hers . She was going to claimed what is hers. Rachel on the other part is questioning her sexuality that has a lot to do with Quinn.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: _

_Quinn "My Best Friend ,My Nightmare ,My Crush,_

_It was one kiss between her best friend and a loser that alerted Quinn that she was losing what is hers .She was going to claimed what hers. Rachel on the other part is dealing with her Sexuality what Quinn has a lot to do with ._

Rachel has finish her swimming lesson.

She has been swimming for hours .She wanted to be better . She was a perfectionist

She was having a headache and she was tired .She was tired of many things in her life . She was tired of her father not being home. She was for sure that they are going to be travelling for a month.

She was tired of questioning her own sexuality. She was tired of letting Quinn Fabray ruled her life as much as she avoided Quinn.

Quinn was the most difficult girl she has ever met.

She was a big bully at school. She didn't treat her right at school like when she was alone with her and the other two girl San and Britt.

In school Rachel was just loser to Quinn.

When they were at school she kept herself out of Quinn's way.

She and Quinn has been friend since kindergarten.

Their friendship wasn't so close anymore. Since the two had different path in their life. Rachel didn't care about popular as Quinn did.

Quinn wanted her to be a cheerleader while Rachel was interesting in the swim team.

Anyone who was in the swim team will be consider a loser in school.

"Rachel are you okay you looked very tired"Rachel teammate said to her .

Rachel always liked Melissa she was an easy going girl.

She saw her as a friend.

Melissa was bullied because she was ginger. Rachel have tried many time to make her friend stop bullying Melissa. Rachel and Melissa have the connection with each other by being different they didn't care what others think .

Rachel knew Quinn hated Melissa. But she didn't care Quinn is supposed to be out of her life. She was avoiding Quinn for a while.

She didn't like how many times her thoughts were on Quinn.

"Yes I am fine .It will be better if you go "Rachel said who was sitting on the bank

Melissa came and sit by her

"Look Rachel if you need to talk to someone I am always here."Melissa

Rachel looked at Melissa and Smiled at her "Thank you "Rachel said at that moment Melissa got closer to her .

She felt Melissa lips on her accepted the kiss.

The two hear someone cleared her throat when she looked behind she saw Quinn.

Mellisa back away from her"Is not what you think "Melissa said getting from the bank

"I am sure your boyfriend will say so "Quinn smirked she was hiding the pain inside .

She couldn't believe Rachel has betray her . All their year of friendship and she goes kissing with this girl.

She wanted to kill anyone who has gotten to close to Rachel.

She thought that she had it in control nobody is going to steal Rachel.

She was already a little hurt of Rachel avoiding her.

She did like it didn't hurt her .

"She kissed me I didn't do anything "Melissa exclaimed

"I saw what happened so don't tried to play the victim it doesn't go on you "Quinn was mad how Melissa was lying on Rachel.

"Can we just forgot like it never happened . it was nothing "Rachel a little sad how Melissa rejected her. But she told herself again she is not supposed to feel anything she was not gay. The other kisses meant nothing .

"Are you sure Rachel "Quinn said looking at Rachel

It was scary Quinn ,Rachel thought

"Quinn please not here "Rachel said not wanting a confrontation with Quinn

"Okay then hurry up. We are having sleepover at Britt's and mrs nobody get out my face

"Quinn said referring to Melissa

Rachel didn't come to their get together anymore. But Rachel when Britt came ask her for a girl night she couldn't denied it .

Melissa was looked at Rachel for help. Melissa feared that Quinn will tell others what happened.

"Don't worry "Rachel said trying to comfort Melissa

Melissa got out of the dressing room fast.

"So how long has this been going on my back Berry " Quinn said as she crossed her arms when Quinn call her Berry it means it was not a good sign .

"Nothing is going on okay"Rachel said who lean her head to the wall

"Rachel how long have you been swimming today 'Quinn asked Rachel she knows how Rachel force herself

"Quinn not this again 'Rachel complained

"No Rachel is time for you to start taking care of yourself"Quinn said

Rachel didn't say anything she was having a headache . Quinn got in front of her and took

Rachel hands to take her on her give her a piggyback.

Rachel she realized what Quinn was doing "Quinn get me down"

"No "was the only answer Quinn give her and took Rachel backpack with her to the car .

"Quinn where are we going "Rachel said

"To my car. B and S are waiting for us "Quinn said

When they got to the car

"What took you bitches so long "Santana asked

'Nothing"Rachel said she didn't want San and Britt to know what happened . It has been more than a month that she didn't hang out with the unholy trinity

"So midget can we know the reason why you have been ignoring us the whole month "Santana asked

"Apparently Melissa has been giving the attention none of us could "Quinn said with a frown

'Look Quinn the kiss meant nothing ..."

Santana cut her of "What you kissed the ginger girl '

"It was accident okay and stop calling her that she has a name "Rachel said to Santana who rolled her eyes how Rachel always defend her friend

"How can you kiss someone by accident "Britt asked

"Can we not talk about this "Rachel, herself didn't have the answer for Brit questions

"Do you like Melissa "Quinn asked

"No "Rachel said it was just an impulse . She was still was denying she actually like girls

"Then why would you let her kiss you"Quinn asked

"Look what happened is between me and her so please you guys let it go"Rachel asked

"Okay "Quinn who was thinking of how many things she can do to Melissa to break the friendship between Rachel and Quinn.

"Quinn I mean it let it go "Rachel saw the evil in Quinn eyes.

"Wow so how was your first kiss with a girl"Santana asked she wanted just to irritate the girl

"Shut up Santana "Rachel grumbled

"What you never kissed a girl before "Britt asked what the hell was this her friend sudden importance in her romantic life.

She was never involved with anyone. That has to do with a Quinn. Quinn only dated Finn and Sam.

Quinn tensed when Britt asked if it was her first kiss with a girl

"No not that I remember"Rachel lied she saw how Quinn tensed. She knew why.

"So how she good or bad kisser."Santana asked curiously

"Are you seriously interested in that girl San "Quinn said with jealousy. Quinn actually had no problem with Melissa but the thing Melissa was Rachel first choice.

"I am not I like Britt but the girl got these abs."Santana said remember the Melissa

"Don't forgot her legs "Britt said

Quinn didn't know what these girl was looking at Melissa. She looked at Rachel in the back who fell asleep .

When they got to Britt house .Quinn had to wake Rachel.

Who was so tired. She was mad that Rachel was not taking care of herself.

Rachel got into the house and got to sleep at the guestroom. It wasn't the first time the four of the girls had a sleepover at Britt house.

When Rachel woke had still a came in the room with a glass of water and a pill.

"Here take these for your headache "Quinn said she knew when something was wrong with Rachel

"Thank you "Rachel said taking the pill and the glass of water

"You know I want us to be best friends again 'Quinn said she didn't want anyone be interested in Rachel. She was mad at herself for letting Rachel go away with distraction like Melissa. Rachel didn't have even time for her out school because she was busy with swimming.

"I want that too but I think if you want to stay with your popularity it wouldn't be good seeing you with me "Rachel said she didn't know why Quinn was still her everything

"I don't want to lose you . So I chose this time my best friend instead of popularity "Quinn said Rachel was hers she was going to show that to the whole world.

From tomorrow she thought she was going to get Rachel to be her friend again .

Rachel nodded. She didn't exactly believe Quinn.

Quinn got closer to her and kissed her .

It has been month since these lips touched Rachel. That's is why she doubting her sexuality that is why she wasn't interested in any boy. That is why she was avoiding Quinn these day.

Because of the friend kiss between her and Quinn. Quinn was the one who come out with friend kiss.

Quinn always was the one who kissed her. The first she kissed her was on her fifteenth birthday. She told her it was a way of giving her luck to the future .

She kissed her when she broke up with Finn. Quinn told her it was thank you for being a good friend.

She kissed her on the day she went to the football game to watch her cheerio. Quinn said it was a kiss for being a good friend.

Even they weren't that close anymore. She knew Quinn cared for her .

When the kiss ended. Quinn didn't say anything

"What was that for " Rachel asked Quinn . She was having difficulty with liking Quinn not like a friend .

"For not remembering my kisses "Quinn said referring when Britt asked her if she has kissed any girl.

**A/N:Would you like glee to be in this story. Tell me what you think about the first chapter . If you want more information pm me . You will know more about the characters in the other chapter .**

**The characters are from Ryan Murphy not mine**


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's go to the girls ,they are probably waiting for us "Rachel said . When the four of them had a sleepover they would always watch a movie together or the would play games. She felt less lonely when these girls were with her.

These girls bring joy to her life.

The four of them didn't have their perfect friendship.

They argued many times. But they were good friend to each other.

Things has change between the four of them like Britt and San are now girlfriend.

The first time Rachel and Quinn found about B and S was an accident they found them in Quinn bedroom having sex.

Quinn was mad for what San and B has done in her bedroom that why she give them the entire month extra suicidal . Quinn had her suspicious about these two but she didn't care about explanation she was just too mad about what they have done. Quinn was mad that these to didn't tell her anything too.

San and Britt was embarrassed how their friends have found them. These two weren't ready to come out to their friend. Quinn didn't had anything against homosexual. Her best friend was raised by two gays men who she disliked them a little because they didn't have so much time for Rach.

Rachel had to force for the four of them to come together to talk what was happening. San and Britt told them they were girlfriend. Eventually it became normal for Rachel and Quinn to see San and Britt making out.

B and S relationship was a secret. But the student has begin to suspect these two with their escapade together.

'No ,you are going to stay in bed. You need to sleep more "Quinn said holding Rachel back who wanted to get up out bed.

Quinn was used to be the one who take care of her friend . She was protective of Rachel. She didn't wanted nobody to hurt Rachel. She always look out for Rachel since they were kids.

She didn't like that Rachel didn't depend on her like she used too . Rachel was now more independent .

"Quinn don't treat me like a child "Rachel groaned. She didn't like how Quinn was treating her like she was a sick person.

"I am looking out for you. Is that a crime "Quinn replied and huffed.

"No "Rachel sighed she was always letting things go Quinn's way because she wanted Quinn to be happy. She knows she shouldn't let Quinn walk over her.

She knew she shouldn't let Quinn treat her like she did at school but she didn't want Quinn to choose between her or popularity . She let Quinn have it all.

"Then stay on the bed let me give you a massage "

Rachel just laid on the back while Quinn was running with her finger on her back her shoulder. Every time these fingers run on her back .

It give her spine in her body.

The two gives each other messages every time but now that Rachel feelings has grown she wanted these fingers to touch her everywhere .

Quinn likes physical contact between her and and Rachel. She had control now.

She decided got over Rach who was trapped know by Quinn

"You know that I love you "Quinn said into Rachel ears

It wasn't the first time Quinn said these words to Rachel. Rachel was the closest person to Quinn.

She had said the same words to Quinn too.

" Yes"Rachel said who was having difficulty to concentrate on other things that is not Quinn's fingers on her back

"I want you to stop being friend with Stiller"Quinn said and stop massaging Rachel she wanted to Rachel attention and sat next to Rachel.

She and Rachel has discussed many times about Melissa Stiller her enemy. She didn't want Rachel to have any friends than her and San and Britt.

She had difficulty with trusting. She thought sometimes everyone was her enemy.

Rachel got on her back and look at Quinn."Quinn I can not do that "

Melissa understand Rachel. Melissa know Rachel and Quinn were friends outside of school.

Quinn wanted things to be done the way she wanted. She wanted that people do things just like she said at school but one person that not understand that was Rachel.

"You think I am not enough to be your friend that is why you need Melissa too"Quinn said

"No Quinn it has nothing to do with that okay. I like her "Rachel answered Quinn who was frustrated because Rachel's answer was not enough to satisfy her.

She got over Rachel who this time was facing Quinn . Rachel thought why could Quinn not have any physical contact when they were together.

"If you had to choose between her and me who would you choose "Quinn asked with curiosity

"Melissa "Rachel said without even thinking

Quinn stayed looking at could not believe what she was was in shocked . Her emotion was showing on her face then she saw Rachel cracked a smile

"Duh it will be you "Rachel said laughing at Quinn expense .

She had more trust in Quinn then Melissa. She knew more about Quinn than Melissa. No matter how much Quinn was a torture , Quinn will always be her friend. She was masochist she know it .

"Berry"Quinn said not happy what Rachel did.

"What I was just joking with you "Rachel said innocently

She saw Quinn evil smile at her that was not a good sign. She realized she was trapped by Quinn who was over her.

"Quinn no"

Quinn begin to tickled her. She couldn't get a word out . She was laughing. She was red . She was very ticklish.

Quinn stopped when the door open. It was Santana and Brittany.

"What is going on here "Santana asked she couldn't understand these two ,one minute they're so close with each other then there will be a distant between them

"I am just teaching Berry a lesson "Quinn said looking at Rachel who was just recovering from the tickling

"Well if you have to beat her I can do it for free "Santana

"She is to cute to be beaten "Britt said sitting on the bed

"I am not cute I am a baddass "Rachel said trying to sound though. She wanted sometimes to be the one who defend Quinn. But with her height nobody will take her seriously.

"You are my little hobbit "Quinn teased and got off Rachel who just huffed she was used too Quinn and Santana teasing her.

"So you guys are cool again "Santana said she the reason that Rachel was avoiding them it was because of Quinn

"Yes and since tomorrow Rachel will be with us "Quinn said nobody is going to change her decision about being friend with Rachel at school.

"It is about time "Santana said she agreed with Quinn when Quinn decided not be friend with Rachel. But later she realized she made a big mistake. Rachel never stop standing by them but they let Rachel down many times. That's is why she understand why Rachel become distant with them

"So that means Rachel will be friends with us at school "Britt asked. Britt was glad Quinn had change her mind about popularity being more important than her loved ones.

"Yes and since now Rach you will have us so you don't need to hang out with the other loser "Quinn said firmly . She didn't consider Rachel's teammates losers but she was jealous of them that they could hang out with Rachel at school.

Rachel just nodded she didn't want to get in argument with Quinn about with who she could not hang out or not it was her choice no one else. She decided to stay in peace with Quinn tonight.

As they day went the four girl stayed in the room talking about stuff. They played games.

The four of them had a strong bond between the four girls.

The all four of them need each other in a way.

But either had one person who they were closest . Quinn had Rachel and Santana who had Brittany.

When it was late night Britt and Santana had gone into Britt 's bedroom to sleep and do many others thing. While Quinn and Rachel stayed in the guest room

Rachel was sitting on the bed playing games on her phone waiting for Quinn to leave the room so she can sleep . She didn't had her attention to Quinn.

She decided to look what Quinn was doing ,when she realized Quinn was taking to long to leave , she saw Quinn in only bra and panties.

She just wanted the earth to shallow her. She couldn't stop looking at Quinn body.

She was not looking at the Quinn when they were kid she was looking at this hot girl. Quinn was looking for her Pyjama

"What "Quinn asked at Rachel who noticed how Rachel was staring at her .

"Can you cover yourself "Rachel asked blushing a little and looking the other way when Quinn caught her staring. She sometimes stared at Quinn with her cheerleader uniform and her low skirt in hallways (lot of sometimes ).

"Rachel we have seen each other naked before so this is nothing don't be dramatic "Quinn replied when the four of them were kids many times they saw each other naked.

Quinn felt safe being only underwear with Rachel. She didn't dressed up in front of the cheerleader . She was afraid of them seeing her imperfection.

Rachel never judge Quinn. Rachel accept her for who she was.

Rachel looked the other way "Things changes so cover yourself "She said in agony

She admitted she was being dramatic but It has been a long time since she saw Quinn like this.

Things changed like she mentioned . Quinn's ass was bigger so was her boobs and the girl had abs. She was being so crass she thought .

She has looked at other girl when they were at practice but this was Quinn. It was different.

Quinn didn't know what was happening with Rachel. "No till you tell me why can you not see me like this . What has changes "Quinn asked with her hands on her hip

"You know puberty. Just cover yourself "Rachel said in annoyance she was talking without thinking when she mention puberty . She was blushing now

Now people could understand her why she is avoiding Quinn. Quinn was her best friend but sometimes the girl was the worst nightmare for her.

"I am making you nervous"Quinn said walking to Rachel she wanted to tease her friend a little

Did Quinn just enjoy seeing her asked herself

"Quinn is it a lot for me to ask you to cover yourself "Rachel asked in desperation.

"I am looking for my pajamas so be patient "Quinn said. Quinn finally found her pajama.

When Quinn finish dressing . Quinn got in the bed "Can I sleep with you tonight "Quinn asked at Rachel who still was playing on of her games on her phone

Rachel stopped she was surprised how closed Quinn was with her today. They two hasn't sleep in the same since a long time ago . Because now that they were teenager sometimes they want their privacy.

"It is okay .Which side of the bed do you want to sleep "Rachel asked . Rachel decided to sleep with Quinn. She couldn't reject the blonde request .

"To the right "Quinn said

Rachel turn the lights out and got to the left side of the bed. Quinn got to the right side of the bed .

When Rachel got in position to face Quinn she got Quinn breast in her face. She decided to sleep with her back at Quinn.

Quinn pull Rachel closer to her and hug her. She love this side as Quinn . Quinn could be sometimes so loving but sometimes Quinn can be hard. When they were at school Rachel didn't like Quinn attitude toward her teammates a bit . But she couldn't do nothing about it . But she couldn't deny she admire Quinn strong attitude. Quinn didn't let no one walk over her. She took nothing from nobody while Rachel self was sometimes like a doormat.

'Go to sleep Rachel "Quinn said noticing Rachel wasn't a sleep

Quinn did like nothing has never changes that they were the same kid like three years ago Rachel knew that things has change. Rachel begin to distance herself a little from Quinn when she realized that was she is feeling for Quinn wasn't exact friendship. She is not supposed to feel like that with Quinn .

In the morning Quinn woke up by Rachel alarm. Rachel was still sleeping.

Quinn got to Rachel phone to take of the alarm.

She saw message of Melissa on Rachel phone. Quinn thought today she was going to finish some business with Melissa. She went to the the bathroom and read the message from Melissa who sent it when they were sleeping .

"_Meet me at dressing room in the morning "_

When Quinn read the message her face went red. She thought she has to take some drastic measures toward this girl. This girl is not going to stop to steal her Rach.

She didn't want the girl to near Rachel anymore after she saw that girl kiss Rachel. She was only one who could kiss Rachel.

Quinn always thought Rachel couldn't have no special attention for no other person that is Quinn self.

She decided to text the girl back she did like she was Rachel

"_Okay"_

When she send the text to Melissa she deleted the entire conversation on Rachel's phone

Today Quinn was going to show everybody to not mess with what is hers. Rachel was only hers.

**A/N:Sorry for the grammatical errors I have dyslexic and English is not my first language and please review. Thank you for the reviews the one who took time too read this story who followed this story and who favorite this story**

**In this story Rachel will learn to stand up for herself and Quinn will learn that things don't go the way always wanted**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N : Sorry for not updating my story. I just finished my exam **

When Quinn finishes shower she got back in the room. Rachel was still snoring like bear. She tried to wake Rachel up by calling her.

She decided to shake Rachel who got up and jumped directly up Quinn.

"Aww"Quinn said in pain .She hit her head and back.

Rachel saw who she was attacking. She let her go directly saw Quinn in only a towel.

She thought Quinn was a intruder.

She was used to be prepared at her house if an intruder come in.

She was living alone in her house these days.

"Sorry, are you okay "The brunette asked she felt strange when she was upShe wasn't used to have physical contact with people beside Quinn and Britt.

"What the hell Rach "Quinn didn't get hurt but she was surprised by Rachel reaction.

She know Rachel get paranoid when she watch crime series or movie.

She had even Britt when they were kid because she thought Britt was planning to kill her that cause San to want to kill her. But that happened years ago.

"I thought you were an intruder you know when you live alone you have to be always prepared "Rachel said

"What your dads had not come back yet "Quinn said. She didn't want Rachel to live alone

"No but they promise they will come this month "Rachel said she herself didn't believe it she wanted a family like Quinn had with her mother and father. She needed a grown up to guide her. To talk about problems she had..

"From no one you will be moving in my house till they come home 'Quinn said she misses Rachel coming to her house. Rachel loved her parents as they love Rachel.

Quinn wanted Rachel to be safe that was her first priority. The two family were close because Russell and Leroy were friends sincehigh school . It took Quinn's father a lot accept that his friend was gay.

Rachel didn't know if it was a good idea living with Quinn especially if last night how Quinn made her life difficult.

"Quinn I don't think it is necessary" Rachel said she told herself to this time she was not going to do what Quinn. She going to stand strong in her decision.

"Rachel you are coming with me that is the final decision" Quinn said getting up .

Quinn know she was overprotective of Rachel and was little controlling (a lot) about Rachel but she had her motives Rachel was a little naive and she didn't stand for herself.

She remember how many times she got to stop people from messing with Rachel.

Rachel got up a still having a little sleep she got back to bed. She was going to discuss with Quinn that she could not control her but she then she didn't believe herself. She loved how Quinn took care of her.

"Rachel get up now or I will take drastic measures you know how I don't like to be late. "Quinn said

Rachel get up by Quinn's warning she knew these cheerleader like to go to school early. She knew how far Quinn could get when she means drastic measures.

Rachel got up and got the shower. While Quinn get dressed in her cheerleader uniform.

She went into the kitchen where she met with B and S.

The two were eating and making out.

She couldn't describe the scene.

She never been in love like S and Britt.

She got bored from someone in a relationship so easily.

She never let her walls down in any relationship. She failed in relationship she knew it. All her ex boyfriends called her crazy.

She cleared her throat to let these two know she is here.

"Good morning "Quinn said to the couple

"Good morning Quinn"Britt answered

"Where is the little dork to keep you busy "Santana asked she didn't want Quinn to interrupt her time with Britt whenever Rachel was with Quinn then Quinn will bother no one.

"She is in the shower. San I need you to do me a favor "Quinn asked she needed Santana to help her with Melissa

"As long if it has to do with somebody being torture I am in "Santana said with her mouth full with pancake .Britt slapped Santana on her palm.

"I want to finish some business with Melissa. I want her to learned a lesson that is why I need you "

"Let me guess , you are still mad at her for kissing Rachel"Santana said to Quinn she knew how overprotective Quinn was of Rachel sometimes.

Quinn fight almost every time Rachel's battle. Santana still had to question Rachel about kissing the girl Melissa. Maybe Rachel liked girls San thought.

"Of course I am do you know that she exclaimed that Rachel was the one who kissed while it is the other way around. She is playing with Rachel she said the kiss meant nothing "Quinn exclaimed nobody could kiss someone for no reason. She kissed Rachel because she had the right

"Quinn remember Rachel told you to let it go "Britt said she was not okay with Quinn doing stuff behind Rachel back.

"Yes, I agree with B, berry is my friend too "

"San common if it were Britt you wouldn't let this go "Quinn exclaimed

"Because Britt is my girlfriend so don't compare my relationship with Britt then you and the dork "Santana said she hated that Quinn compared their relationship to a friendship .

Rachel and Quinn used to do that a lot because they didn't exactly understand what these two were feeling .

"Sorry I meant before you were two were together with Britt 'Quinn said

"We love each other then too.

Quinn you need to let Rachel choose what she want. She is her own person."Britt said knowing how controlling Quinn was sometimes.

"But Britt.. "Quinn stop talking when she saw Rachel entering the kitchen wearing the lucky t-shirt Quinn had give her.

It was a lion king t-shirt. When the two were kids Rachel used to call Quinn her lion because of how messy Quinn's hair always was when they were kids.

But now Quinn never looked messy she always had her hair done her make up done.

"I thought I told you to get rid of the sweater you look horrendous "Santana said to Rachel.

Rachel never dressed girly always a tshirt and a jeans and no make up that why people confuse her being just a kid and with her height make it worse.

"No it's not bad , right Quinn"Rachel asked to Quinn who was smiling at how cute Rachel looked in her t-shirt

"Yeah it is not I like that t'shirt on you "Quinn said to Rachel who was happy to be treated special by Quinn.

"Yeah sure I don't understand why would you wear a sweater just because Quinn like it

"Santana said she could understand how much Rachel found Quinn.

"How come you never wear the dresses I bought for you while Rachel does it for Quinn "Britt said she bought many duck t-shirt for San.

"It is different Britt Quinn relationship to Rachel is just friend while Me and Britt we are girlfriend "San sighed

"And that is why we supposed to be closer than Rachel and Quinn "Britt said

"Britt can we not discuss this with these two here "San said looking at Q and Berry who were preparing their things to go to school. Not paying attention to them.

Quinn was holding Rachel hand. Quinn was happy was actually happy .

She know it hurt Quinn how Rachel was avoiding her she thought Quinn's problems was over but she was wrong.

When Quinn was putting breakfast for Rachel , Rachel took the vegetarian pancakes in her lunch basket.

"What are you doing "Quinn asked in curiosity

"I want to let Melissa tasted your delicious pancakes "After Rachel said that she regret immediately when she saw the scary Quinn appeared

"So let me get this straight I am cooking for the girl that I don't like "Quinn said glaring at her.

"Quinn common let not make argument out of this "Rachel replied she didn't want discuss with Quinn. For God sake it was early in the morning. Things were getting good between these two.

"So I am supposed sit and watch someone messes with my best friend "

Britt and San were watching these two argue. The two choose to stay out of this.

"Melissa is not playing with me "

"If she is not playing with you why did she kiss you for no reason and then lie about you kissing her "Quinn said she was angry how Rachel was not giving up on Melissa. It is clearly Rachel still see her as her friend

"She is not perfect but she is still my friend include my other teammates whether you accept or not "Rachel said she finally was standing for herself she was not going to let Quinn rule her life .

Quinn stayed glaring at Rachel. "Eat the pancake Rachel. I make it for you and no one else"Quinn said in all serious and open Rachel lunch basket.

"I am not hungry "Rachel replied she was having the courage to stand for herself back.

"You are not going out of this house till you eat it "Quinn said with her arm crossed.

"No you are not boss of me "Rachel said getting up from the chair and close the basket

"You know Rachel do what you want but remember I only want you to be happy "Quinn said and got out of the kitchen

Rachel always cared about Quinn she didn't want to see Quinn feeling hurt.

"Quinn common "Rachel said running after Quinn.

"These two fight worse than a couple"Santana said that was the only thing she can say the four learned not to take part in any argument that they weren't involved and certainly if it is between Quinn and Rachel.

"We should help them "Britt said she didn't want these two friendship too broke apart

"What help them resolve their a stupid fight they themself have to grown up "Santana said kissing Britt . She was having a great relationship with Britt. She didn't want no the ruin their moment .They had their own problem too worried about . Britt wanted to come out .

Rachel was running to Quinn to stop her from walking away from her. "Quinn why are you mad "Rachel asked

"Nothing can we go now . I want to get to school early "Quinn said not looking at Rachel . She knew it was her fault Rachel wasn't exactly hers anymore.

Before high school She was the one who Rachel only give special attention. Rachel listen to her.

"Quinn common talk to me. Don't close up"Rachel said taking Quinn arm and pushing her close to her

"I want use be like it used to be. Is it too much too ask "Quinn asked in frustration

"You are still my best friend,Quinn "Rachel said to her

"Yes that is why you have been avoiding like a month "Quinn said with a tears in her eyes. The thought of losing Rachel forever was always on her mind that is why she thought she was going to do anything to not let this happen, she was mad every time she saw Rachel with some other friend

It was supposed to be them against the world.

She was taken aback by Quinn.

She let go of Quinn who pick up her things and got to the door "Tell S and B I ready to go "Quinn said and closed the door

When Quinn was gone San and Britt appeared after the door . Rachel was not surprised by their presence

"What is it with you two"Santana asked

"I don't know, do you guys think Quinn is her period she seems in a bad mood "Rachel asked .

She knows when Quinn is in her periode Quinn will got mad to everyone.

"No Rachie, She is actually hurt ,I thought you knew her "Britt said she wanted Rachel to take this Quinn feelings seriously. She knew something is going on between Rachel and Quinn.

"I will talk to her later. She is a little scary right "Rachel said going in to the kitchen to picking up her things to go to the car.

"What you afraid to confront Quinn "Santana said after Rachel. She know how Rachel let Quinn walk over her.

"No I am waiting for her to calm down, you know how she get when she is angry "Rachel said getting back from the kitchen.

Rachel hated when Quinn get angry it was difficult to calm her down which could make the situation worse

"Remember Rach Quinn cared for you even if sometimes she come as controlling"Britt said

"I know I cared for her too .

She is my best friend"Rachel said to Britt she know Britt maybe thought that her friendship with Quinn is going to end.

"And we are what just company "Santana said to Rachel and glared

Rachel got in the midden of San and Britt and put arms and both of them"No you guys are my family "She said

"Wanky"Was the only response Santana give her while she took Rachel arms of her hips and let Berry go with her girl .

When they got outside. Santana and Britt beat her to it and occupied the back seat . Now she had sit with Quinn who was ignoring her.

She got in the front seat. Quinn stayed while her other three friends were taking . She was in a bad mood

When they were driving . Rachel decided she was going to eat Quinn pancake because the scent of the pancake was teasing her. She never was able to leave the food Quinn cooked.

When she open the lunch basket "Rachel you know you can not eat in my car "Quinn said with her eyes on the road

"A little bite "Rachel asked

"No"Quinn said sharply

"But Quinn I hadn't eaten this morning "Rachel pouted

"Well it's your own fault,You the one who wanted to give Melissa the pancake that I cooked for you "Quinn said glaring at Rachel

Who is gotten on her phone and begin to text on her phone . She was going to search on google how to make your best friends stop being mad at you

"Don't tell me you googling on your phone how can you stopped me being mad "Quinn knew how Rachel googled for answer how the two could resolve their answer

"No, I am not . I am… "The brunette cheerleader took the phone out of her hand

"Just when I thought you couldn't be more weird" Santana said searching in Rachel phone to got

When Rachel tried to get her phone back from San's hand "Rachel stop moving you are distracting me from concentrating on the traffic "Quinn said to her not wanting any distraction while she was driving

"How can I stop my best friend having eyes only for jerks "Santana read from the search history on Rachel phone

Quinn just stopped the car becuase they just got to the high school parking area.

"What"Quinn said not believing what she heard. It was not her fault the guys she date turned out to be jerks.

"High five, Berry" Santana said she agreed with Rachel. It seems sometimes that Quinn was only attractive to jerks

Rachel just sink in her seat. Quinn was going to be more angry at her ,Rachel thought.

"You think I am attractive to yerks "Quinn snarled at Rachel

"No is just your choices of boyfriend has been bad"Rachel said going out of the car with her lunch basket in her hand

"Preah"Santana

"Why didn't you guys tell me "Quinn asked her morning was going terrible first Melissa message. Then Rachel wanting to give Melissa her pancake that she baked for all for her love

for Rachel now this.

"Me and Britt has been saying that to you the whole time "Santana said

"Yeah Quinn don't you remember we told you to stop dating Sam and use your finger to satisfy yourself "Britt said Quinn got Red she remember San told her it better to masturbate herself than being with trouthy mouth

Rachel who just had a bite from Quinn pancake choked when she hear what Britt had said.

Rachel wasn't that open about that kind of things. In fact she actually avoided this conversation.

She never had a boyfriend a or even so a crush.

No boys has actually show interested in her.

Quinn just walked away.

Sometimes her friend just like making her life miserable

Quinn decided to go look for Melissa. She was going to face Melissa on her own even if S didn't choose to help her.

Meanwhile San ,Britt and Rachel was still in the parking space. Rachel wasn't used to talk with these two so openly at school.

"Do you guys know what real problem Quinn have against Melissa"Rachel asked these two

"You seriously don't know "Santana asked it was obvious that Quinn was jealous of Melissa.

"Why would I be asking you "Rachel said rolling her eyes

Santana hit her on her head "Stop being a smartass"

"Quinn doesn't like to share you with anyone"Britt replied

"I am not an object"Rachel said

"You should tell her not us "Santana said she know how Rachel never stand up for herself not even to Quinn sometimes.

"Rach you and Quinn have to have a talk and resolve your differences "Britt said to her

"Things are great between us "Rachel said not believing herself she got Quinn mad two times this morning

"Keep telling yourself that "Santana replied to Rachel as she rolled her eyes for Rachel blindness at her situation with Quinn

Meanwhile Quinn met with Melissa in the locker room.

"So I see you not going to stop playing with Rachel "Quinn said as she got into the locker room where Melissa was

"I called Rachel to come her not you Quinn "Melissa didn't fear Quinn. She was someone who doesn't bow down to nobody .

"Yeah I saw your message to Rachel that is why I came here because I care about Rachel and because of that I don't want you near Rachel anymore "

"That's decision is for Rachel to decide"Melissa said while Quinn took her HBIC position and push Melissa into the locker and begin to threaten her

" Look ginger if you don't want me to make your life a living hell , you better stay away for good "Quinn stopped

"I am have been already through because of you so your thread doesn't mean nothing for me "Melissa answered nonchalantly

Quinn let Melissa go "You know that Rachel is not gay right "Quinn asked Melissa she has kissed Rachel because she had the right she wanted to show her love for Rachel as friend.

But Melissa has no other reason to kiss her Rachel.

"Did she tell you "Melissa asked

Quinn stayed quiet . Melissa thought Rachel was gay . No it could not be she told herself .

"What you are interested in her . I thought you had a **boy**friend "Quinn emphasized at the word boy.

"It is not your business Quinn "Melissa said to Quinn looking not at Quinn

" Whatever but If your not leave her alone then I advise to come school with more clothes because from now on you will be slushy triple time more than you used to be "Quinn said and stormed out

Quinn had meet up later with Rachel. Like she promise she hang out with Rachel at school there will be no secrecy about their friendship. She made this decision when Rachel was avoiding her.

"Hi"Quinn said leaning to the locker next to Rachel.

"You still mad "Rachel asked

"No, I admitted I overreact sometimes "Quinn said

"Only sometimes "Rachel asked teasingly

"Shut up "Quinn said with a little smile in the corner of her lips

"You okay with us talking in school "Rachel asked she wanted to know that Quinn was doing because she wanted

"Yeah there is nothing wrong talking with my friend "Quinn replied

"You mean your **best **friend "Rachel corrected Quinn

"You are such dork "Quinn said as two their go to their class.

In every class in the class that Quinn and Rachel had together. Quinn sit with Rachel.

She liked the attention of Quinn.

Rachel was now in the locker room with Melissa. She hadn't talk with Melissa today. She was too busy with Quinn. The other teammates hadn't got in locker room yet.

The got to their locker to change their clothes, Melissa had enough of Rachel silence.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I kissed you "Melissa asked

"No you make it clear you don't want to talk about it "Rachel said she didn't wanted to talk about the kiss herself

"Did you read the message I send to you "

"No I haven't received message from you "

Melissa thought Quinn must had something to do with Rachel not receiving the message.

"Rachel ,when I kissed you kissed me back you like it"

Rachel didn't respond Melissa .

"Are you gay "Melissa asked

Rachel get her defense up at Melissa after what Melissa asked.

Her fathers were gay but that doesn't supposed to mean she is gay too . She has enough of her father being gay.

They bullied her because of her father was gay but her being gay would be worst .

She was not gay she told herself.


End file.
